Total Drama Island Reloaded
by cooljay204
Summary: This is a all new season of Total Drama! It will be held on an island just like the very first, your OC's will compete in challenges for 1 million dollars! I will only be accepting OC's in the reviews reason why is listed in the story. I will be needing 8 boys and 8 girls, have fun submitting y'all! (APPS CLOSED!)
1. App info Authors note

**"Hi, Its Chris here you may know me from the infamous series Total Drama. What I have here is a totally new island, we wanted to keep it like the original island but we needed to add a bit more excitement and danger. I will explain it all later, but you all are probably wondering why I'm standing here telling you all of this. Well isn't it obvious?! I will be hosting a new season! I hope we can get it going and get submissions, I got to go y'all Chris is out. Have fun auditioning!"**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **I will be having a few rules listed below I ask if all of them are respected and followed, the rating will obviously be changed when the story is started. Thanks for viewing what I have so far, I'm excited to start receiving OC's.**

 **RULES:**

 **I** **will not** **accept any OC's with super powers, sorry I just don't like the idea of it.** ** _(ex: Telepathy, Shape shifter no humans that can turn into animals)._**

 **Only excepting OC's in the review so everyone can have the chance to see what has been offered so we wont end up having people extremely alike.**

 **I would also like it if everyone came up with their own ideas and not copy any of the existing characters in the Total Drama Series.**

 **Please everyone be creative I wouldn't like it if I have 5 "Heathers" submitted, 7 punks, and 4 outcast. Expand your creativity.**

 **Only 2 submissions per person. (Not guaranteed if both people are chosen.)**

 **Application.**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Nickname:**_

 **Stereotype:**

 **(I understand it can be hard coming up with one so you can skip it if you'd like.)**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Sexuality:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Bio:_**

 ** _Hair:_**

 ** _Eyes:_**

 ** _Skin tone/ nationality:_**

 ** _Everyday clothes:_**

 ** _Sleepwear:_**

 ** _Swimwear:_**

 ** _Accessories:_**

 ** _Fears:_**

 ** _Strengths:_**

 ** _Weaknesses:_**

 ** _Interested in a relationship?:_**

 ** _If yes what kind of person with?:_**

 ** _Audition Tape:_**

 ** _Anything I missed?:_**

 **The application will be on my profile, have fun submitting :)**


	2. Accepted OC's

**These are who made it, Don't be discouraged if you do not see your OC(s) you all did great and I had fun reading all the OC's!**

 **Contestant's**

 **Girl's**

 **1\. Lily Alter (The overlooked younger sister)-Badgerkit**

 **2\. Emily Jones (The sarcastic bookworm)- thegirlwholived91**

 **3\. Juanita Alvaro (The sadistic cutie)- CyborgNinja**

 **4\. Kerri Evans (The child)- akatsuki-member-kain**

 **5\. Alexis William (cute skater chick)- sanjiandserea**

 **6\. Venessa Stevens (The sport fanatic)- Guest**

 **7\. Catherine A. McCain (the friendly fashionist) - Frozen-Drops-Of-Fear**

 **8\. Lucina V. Edgewright (the cunning future lawyer)- AndrewNotCarranzab**

 **(changed the amount of how much people I'm accepting)**

 **9\. Tye Richardson (the spy cadet)-7doom**

 **Boy's**

 **1\. Jinki Kim (cute yet clumsy singer)- -Badgerkit**

 **2\. Dylan Tennant (the Nerd/geek)- Jamzland**

 **3\. Jason Jones (the overprotective brother)- thegirlwholived91**

 **4\. Dallas Vermeer (The Eccentric Everyman)- CyborgNinja**

 **5\. Joshua "Josh" Prower (The tragic comedian)- Meowths toon dragon**

 **6\. Ryan Kennedy (the surfer dude)- guest**

 **7\. Conner Fox (Pugilistic Pacifist) -MaxGentlman1**

 **8\. Conan Wright -Cyborg8981**

 **9\. Ryker Hayden (the manipulative flirt)- LimitedlegenFTW**

 ***DISCLAIMER*i have something to address I hope this doesn't cause any problems but I forgot to mention the age range I wanted to have in the application. What I was hoping to have out in was ages 15-18 I hope all the OC's creators PM me the ages if it is not in range thank you! The first chapter will be uploaded sometime within the week or 2. Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays.**


	3. Episode 1 part 1: The Arrivals

_Chris is seen standing on what looks like an exact dupe for the dock on the first season._

Chris: "Hello ladies and gents! It's Chris here and this is the very first episode to our all new season, as you all know how this show is runned we have contestants come in and compete for the 500 thousand dollars! One very lucky winner will have the luxury of all that money to go willy nilly and spend it on God knows what. We tried to keep it basic here on the new island of course we have cabins, a meal tent where challenges may be held, a cliff just from the very first but twice as taller! And of course the area where the elimination ceremony is held. I'll get into more detail about that later we have our first contestant arriving!"

 _the first person to arrive is a a girl! Her hair brunette which is in a ponytail and is wearing a baseball cap, shes in a blue short sleeved shirt, and a grey pair of booty shorts along with wearing some white tennis shoes._

Chris: "And it's Vanessa! Welcome to total drama, so what's up?"

Vanessa: "exhausted, that ride here was sooooo long. But hey? Am I the first one here!"

Chris: "yes you ar-"

Ryan: "WOOOO HOOOOO"

Chris: "And here's our next contestant!"

 _a boy can be seen on the boat doing some hilarious dance move, obviously excited to be there. He has brown hair and is wearing a plain black muscle shirt and a pair of red shorts and is appeared to be wearing black sandals._

Ryan: "Sup Chris?"

Chris: "Nothing much Ryan, you sound awful excited to be here, go stand next to Vanessa and wait for the rest of the contestants."

 _The next contestant arrives, he's in a grey shirt and and black jeans with tips on the kness for foot wear hes wearing white shoes. His nationality looks like he is Korean as well._

Chris: "Oh hi Jin-"

Jinki: "Oh please, just call me Onew I don't really prefer Jinki."

Chris: "Well in that case, go stand with the rest of arrivals."

Onew: "Okay thank you! Smile!" _Jenki smiles at Chris then proceeds to walk to the others._

Ryan: "Hey, my names Ryan she's Vanessa."

Onew: "It's nice to meet you's you both seem like very cool people."

Vanessa: "Yeah, It's nice to meet you too Onew, Don't mind Ryans enthusiasm he's been like this since he's gotten here."

Onew: "Yeah, its great that i've already made friends. I hope we're on the same team! Smile." _Jinki gives Venessa one of those smiles all the girls fall in love with._

 _Vanessa: "What was that?! He looked at me and smiled! Does this mean something? I'm probably just over thinking things..." Vanessa thought to herself while a surprised look is still seen on her face._

 _The next contestant arrives this time a female, she's in a_ _light blue blouse, khaki pants and red sneakers._

Chris: "Well hello Juanita welcome to the camp, you are the fourth camper to arrive!"

Juanita: "The fourth?! What the hell Chris I should have been first!" _she punches Chris' arm._

 _Chris lets out a shriek_ "Ow! what was that for?! Go stand by the other contestants you lunatic."

Juanita: "AHAHA." _She laughed hysterically at Chris,_

Juanita: "What?! You got a problem?" she _shouted at Vanessa._

Vanessa: "No? Trust me, last thing I would wanna do is fight with you."

Juanita: "Hmpf, fair enough. " _her_ _adrenaline started to drift off which led her to not continuing the argument._

 _"Juanita: "I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself in front of that cutie." she thought to herself. Ryan noticed Juanita blushing to herself it made him interested in what she was thinking about he just thought to brush it off._

Chris: "What a psycho, anyways here's the next contestant!"

 _The next contestants seemed to be brother and sister! The male which appeared to be older then the female had light brown hair and was in a wh_ _ite t-shirt with blue and red strips on the sleeves and was wearing jeans and sneakers. The younger female had black curly hair which reached her shoulders, she was wearing A white hoodie and damaged blue jeans, is wear black converse and plain grey shirt underneath the hoodie._

Unknown: "Hey Chris, I'm so happy to be here!" The male shouted.

Unknown: "You don't deserve to be happy this is supposed to be my time to shine, why do you always have to so over protective." _She pouted._

Unknown: "Aw cheer up sis, I only want to keep you safe you seen the how dangerous this show can get I only want to protect yo-"

Unknown: "Well you don't need to I'm old enough." _She snapped at him cutting him off in the process._

Chris: "Settle down children, here we have the siblings! So glad to have you both here, Emily and Jason. Go chill with the others and introduce yourselves!"

 _They introduced themselves and you could tell they both made friends with the other contestants._

Juanita: "OMG! I love the curls, come stand with me I would love to get to know more about you." _she said_ _to Emily._

Jason: "Nah, she's going to just chill with me and Ryan for now."

Juanita: "Ugh, whatever then she wont be by your side forever trust me." _she gave Jason this sinister smile, which got Jason even more worried for Emily's safety._

 _The next boat came with two more contestants at a time again, they were both males this time. The first male off the boat had jet black shaggy hair, and was wearing tight leather jacket with a red shirt, a spike wrist band, black pants with a few rips, black square earrings, black aviators, a chain on the side and black combat boot. The second male had dark brown hair which was styled like PBG'S hair (If you all don't know him he is a youtuber which specializes in gaming.) He was wearing a_ _n open plain dark blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath, regular blue jeans, and blue converse._

Chirs: "A bit hot out here to be wearing leather don't you think Ryker? and hello Dylan glad to have you on the show."

Ryker: "Yeah whatever, I like what I wear glad to meet you to Chris" _Ryker shoots Chris the "Evil eyes" for judging his style._

Chris: "Yeesh, anyways go stand with the others you two."

 _Ryker stays to himself, not really talking to anyone. While Dylan makes easy friends with Jinki._

 _The boat arrives again, this time with a female contestant. Her hair was raven colored, and put up into a ponytail. She was wearing a_ _black and white graphic_ _tank-top with a grey rose on it. She wears a pair of black tights that go down to her shins. She wears a pair of black, leather, studded, knee high boots._

Chris: "Well hey Alexsis welcome to the show, how was the ride here?"

Alexsis: "It was nerve racking I was so excited to arrive and meet new people!"

Chirs: "Go join the others and introduce yourself, you seem like a cool gal."

 _Alexsis joins the group of contestants._

Alexsis: "Hey my names Alexsis what's yours?"

Vanessa: "My name is Vanessa, nice to meet you!"

Alexsis: "Yeah, I'm so glad to finally be here. I been waiting for so long." _Both the girls talked and exchanged interests. Up until Chris interrupted them._

Chirs: "Well we have some unfortunate news, the boat broke down picking up our next contestant. We'll have to wait for next time on the show to meet the rest, and that it for this episode on Total! Drama! Island!"

 _The camera shuts off with Chris smiling to the camera._

 **All other contestants will be introduced in the next chapter, I should have it uploaded by the end of the week. If you are bothered by the way I portrayed your OC please message me and I will make adjustments in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Episode 1 part 2: The scavenger hunt

***Disclaimer* Continuation from last chapter. This chapter will include swearing, I will be changing the rating of the story to T because of the swearing that is going to be involved. The reason this part of the "episode" took so long to be uploaded is because it is exams week and I've been very busy. Sorry for the inconvenience later chapters will not be taking this long to be written.**

 **Chris** : "Hello, it's your favourite host here Chris, back with another episode of TDI: Reloaded. Last episode we had half of our contestants show up an introduced but unfortunately the boat that brought our campers here broke down! While the rest of us just had time to relax on the dock and have a few dips in the lake! Oh wait we got a call...The boat is back up and running, here's our tenth camper to arrive!"

 _The next camper to arrive was a female her hair was black, cut about 6cm long combed back in a pixie cut. She was wearing a black Chinese-style long sleeved jacket and black slacks. She had combat boots for footwear._

 **Chris:** "Hola! Mi amigo, welcome to TDI: Reloaded Tye!"

 **Tye:** "Hello."

 **Chris:** "How was the trip here?"

 **Tye:** "Wonderful."

 **Chris:** "Uh, okay then. Go stand with the others! Our next camper is here!"

 _The next contestant to arrive is... Joshua! He has long jet-black hair, that goes down to his shoulders. He wears a white shirt with a red rose on it that is covered by a black leather jacket, and a necklace of the Celtic cross for an accessory. He wears black sweats with red stripes, and black sandals._

 **Chris:** "Welcome Joshua! You happy to be here?"

 **Joshua:** "Yeah, I'm very happy to be here! What do you think? Last place I would want to be is here, I could be back at home relaxing with my little bro."

 **Chris:** "Don't sweat it, we have a mailing system that you could use to send him mail whenever you'd like to."

 **Joshua:** "What ever, I'm guessing I go chill with the others?"

 **Chris:** "Yeah you go do that, well would you look at that our next contestants!"

 _The boat arrives with two campers this time, both girls the first one has ginger hair, that's wavy and stylish. Her tips are dyed a minty green color. She is wearing a long sleeved ruby red dress with white polka dots, it also has tatting at the neck line. She wears a brown belt on the waist that marks her figure, and wears a pair of black high heeled shoes. The other contestant her hair is dark brown and long and curly, she wears maroon skinny jeans and a white shirt with a blue anchor made out of sequins. She wears short black combat boots._

 **Chris:** "Hello Lily, Catherine. So how did you like the boat ride together?"

 **Lily:** "Uh, it was alr-"

 **Catherine:** "It was super fun! She has such a great style! Almost better then me... Not!" _she laughs to herself giving her the chance not to hear what lily whispered to Chris._

 **Lily:** "She put me in at least four different outfits on our way here!" _She whispered to Chris._

 **Chris:** "Okay then... on with our next camper!"

 _The next contestant to arrive was a male, he has brown neatly combed hair. He's wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans, and brown sneakers._

 **Unknown:** "What's up Chris, I'm so stoked to be here!"

 **Chris:** "I'm glad to here that Dallas, not every one is." _Glares at Joshua._

 **Dallas: "** Wow, we already have a big group here, hey Chris."

 **Chris:** "Yeah you're not exactly one of our first."

 **Dallas:** "Doesn't bug me as long as there is already some cuties here that's all I worry about!" _Winks at Alexsis_

 **Chris:** "Go chill with the others dude, our next camper is here!"

 _The next campers to arrive were a female and a male, the males hair is short black messy hair and was wearing a grey t-shirt, black jeans and is wearing high top converse. The female had short silver-blue hair that reached her shoulders and a bang that nearly covers her whole right eye completely. She's wearing a long sleeved white blouse covered by a black dress suit, a small black skirt, and black boots._

 **Chris:** "Well hello Lucina, and Conner."

 **Lucina:** "Hello! Omg, I am so thrilled to be here! I can't believe it's the actual Chris McLean!" _She squeals so loud causing Chris and Conner to cover their ears._

 **Conner:** "Yeah Chris, what she sais super 'thrilled' to be here. Can't wait for the first challenge, I could really show off my athletic abilities."

 **Chris:** "Yeah, you guys are in for a real treat. Go stand with the others."

 _Lucina goes and chats with Kerri, Conner following her in hopes he can start a conversation._

 **Conner:** "Sup?"

 **Lucina:** "Uh, wait... Me?" _she points to herself._

 **Conner:** "Well who else would I be talking to?"

 **Lucina:** "Oh, sorry. I just didn't think you would be talking to _me._ "

 **Conner:** "Well, why wouldn't I? You're a very beautiful lady." _Wink at her._

 **Lucina:** "Uh... why thank you!" _blushes and looks the other way._

 **Chris:** "Enough with the romance, come on kids! we juuuuust got here. Save the fun for later, cause our next contestant is here!"

 _The next camper to arrive was a male, he had short messy hair. Was wearing a red t-shirt with the number 21 on the front, sweat pants and black sneakers._

 **Chris:** "So what is up Conan? So glad you are here just one more person to go after you!"

 **Conan:** "Oh, nothing much. I am just very excited to be here. It's really nice to meet you Chris, I thought this day would never come."

 **Chris:** "I'm glad to hear that, go with the others make some friends cause you're going to need them!"

 _The next contestant to arrive is both females the first one on the dock's hair was a natural red head that reaches her upper back and had nice beautiful curls in it as well. She was wearing a ruby red dress with white polka dots, which has long sleeves that reach her elbows, a brown belt that is tied around her waist that marks her figure, and she wear a pair of black high heels. The second arrival had_

 _The boat arrives with the final contestant, this time it was a female she has straight drack brown hair that reaches her hips that is parted to her right. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that ties around her neck, she wears a black t-shirt underneath and wear black knee high converse._

 **Chris:** "Welcome Kerri!"

 **Kerri** "Hii Chris!" _Goes and gives Chris a big hug._

 **Chris:** "Uh, thanks for that Kerri I've never gotten that before upon meeting new arrivals."

 **Kerri:** "Well, you know me. I love being a first for things!"

 **Chris:** "Well this is it everyone! All of us are here now! Before we go and gather around to the area we hold the elimination ceremony let's take a quick photo!"

 _Everyone goes and poses for the camera, while Chris is taking the last photo you can notice a bee feels around Dylan and Kerri._

 **Everyone (including Chris):** "AHHH!"

 _Everyone scrambles besides Kerri, people even jump into the lake._

 **Kerri:** "Come on guys, its just a little bug!"

 **Dylan:** "You wouldn't be saying that after it stings you!"

 **Kerri:** "No it wo- OW! What the hell that stupid thing stung me!" _She says as she rubs were she had just been stung._

 **Dylan:** "I told you." _he says as he swims away cause he was one that jumped into the water to escape the bug._

 _Everyone heads towards the elimination area, some sitting and some standing._

 **Chris (into a walky talky)** "Yeah I am going to need a Band-Aid over here Chef one of our campers got stung. We're at the elimination area. Over."

 **Chef (into walky talky):** "Pfft, ignorant children yeah I'll be down there in a sec. Over."

 **Chris:** "Anyways, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa 2.0 as I like to call it. Where we're standing is where we hold the elimination ceremony, after every challenge the losing team meets up here to send someone home. For transportation home we will have the... water-skis of shame almost the identical to the Dock of Shame we had in our first season this time you won't be in the boat... You'll be as mentioned on the skis! Of course why not make it just as hard to leave here then it was to get here. Some interns and Chef Hatchet set up a couple of... what can I say traps and things that can possibly get you hurt on the way home!"

 _Just as Chris was almost done explaining Chef showed up on a 4-wheeler._

 **Chris:** "Well hello Chef, meet this seasons contestants!"

 **Chef:** "Yeah, yeah whatever."

 **Chris:** "Well come on dude, at least introduce yourself."

 **Chef:** "Fine, I am Chef Hatchet. I'm the guy who makes your food, tests the challenges." _Glares at Chris._

 **Chef:** "You will be seeing me a lot because I am also that guy who serves your food and helps Chris around here on the island, and I any of you punks are thinking of messing around with me I will be sure to make your life a living hell while you're here. Got it?" _Everyone's head nod at the same time as he finishes._

 **Chris:** "Stop being so harsh on them, just have fun and relax." _he looks at chef with a wide grin which seems to weird out Chef._

 **Chef:** "Yeah, whatever who was the one who needed a bad-aid anyways?!"

 **Kerri:** "That would be me!" _Runs to Chef and gives him a hug._

 **Chef:** "Get off me maggot!" _Pushes Kerri by the head to try and get her off._

 **Chef:** "Here's your god damn Band-Aid."

 **Kerri:** "Thank you very much Chef" _Tries to go and give Chef another hug but he quickly got onto his 4-wheeler and gets out of there._

 **Chris:** "Anyways, I have a great idea for our first challenge. I am pretty sure I explained everything to you guy's. Now, I would like to separate you all into two teams! On my right I would like to have Ryan, Kerri, Onew, Juanita, Dylan, Lucina, Conner, Tye, and Ryker! Of course to my left I would need to have Vanessa, Conan, Emily, Jason, Lily, Dallas, Catherine, Joshua, and last but not least Alexis!"

 **Juanita:** "Awh come on! I don't even like anyone on my team! Can I please be on the other team I want to be with Emily! Pleeease!" _Gives Chris this "sad puppy dog" look._

 **Chris:** "Well, I am sorry to say this Juanita you can't switch teams unless someone else would want to switch as well."

 **Juanita:** "No one wouldn't want to switch with me. Pleeea-"

 **Tye:** "I would. "

 **Juanita:** "But wait, so that means Emily will be joining our team?"

 **Chris:** "Yes, Emily and Tye switch teams, you now have a friend on your team."

 **Juanita:** "Yay! Thank you so much Tye!" _Tye and Emily walk to the other teams._

 **Jason:** "But wait! Emily needs to stay with me!"

 **Chris:** "Sorry Jason, no more switches for today we need to get on with the show and get on to doing our first challenge." _While Chris was saying this Juanita was sticking her tongue out to Jason._

 **Chris:** "I will walk us over to the cabins that are not to far from here." _They walk to the cabins. When they finally reached the cabins Conan ran up the steps to try and open the cabin door._

 **Conan:** "Uh, Chris? The door is locked." _Just as Conan turned around, Chris was looking at him with a wide grin while starting to laugh._

 **Chris:** "Speaking of this, for our first challenge we will be having a scavenger hunt! You teens will have to look for four keys, what are the four keys for? Well they are for your cabins of course!"

 **Lily:** "So you're saying we have to go out on this huge island and look for four _tiny_ keys?"

 **Chris:** "Yup, you got it. The first team to find the first 2 keys which will open one of the girls cabin and one for the boys wins. Leave your bags here and get into your teams." _All the teens get into the teams._

 **Dallas:** "Uh, hey are we missing something?"

 **Chris:** "I don't think we are Dallas? What do you have in mind?"

 **Dallas:** "Well, what about our team names?"

 **Chris:** "Oh crap I completely forgot, I have the names in my pocket." _Chris pulls out his little notebook._

 **Chris:** "Here we go for Ryan's team I have chosen for you guys to be called... The Thunder Ducks! and for Vanessa's team you will be called... The Demolition Monkeys!" (I used a team name generator on google.)

 **Chris:** "I sort of left out a _tiny_ detail, I forgot to mention about the confessionals. These are just little go pro cameras that are equipped around the island in various of locations that you can use to document your staying here. There is one located beside the cabins, beside the bathrooms, beside the dock, and of course a couple around the woods." _The camera shows all the locations of the go pro cameras._

 _*Static*_

 _Shows Chris sitting_ on _a tree stump._

 **Chris:** "Wow, haven't really had the chance to do this that often.

 _*Static*_

 **Chris:** "Now that we have all of that behind us, we can start our first challenge! Can I have all of you guys in a single line please." _Everyone gets into a single line._

 **Catherine:** "Wonder where the keys are hidden." _She says to Joshua._

 **Joshua:** "I'm not to sure either. Just stay by my side the more eyes the better." _He looks down to Catherine because she is a bit shorter then she is._

 **Catherine:** "Okay!" _She says excitedly because she cant wait to spend more time with her new friend?_

 **Chris:** "When I count to three, go run wild and find those keys! I will announce when and if the keys are found!" _He lifts his hands higher and higher with each words, you can tell Chris is just as excited as the campers._

 **Chris:** "1! 2!... aaaannnnd 3!" _Just as Chris says three all the campers sprint in all different directions,_ _the camera quickly follows Onew and Ryan._

 **Onew:** "Ryan, let's go-" _Onew stops himself from talking so he can take a deep breath because him and Ryan are running to find a good spot to search._

 **Onew:** "We should go look around the dock!" _He yells to Ryan catching his breath once again. Ryan and Onew take a sharp turn towards the dock. The camera then switches to Emily and Juanita standing outside of Chef's Kitchen._

 **Juanita:** "Okay, you should go in and check if Chef is in there." _Juanita gives Emily a smile._

 **Emily:** "Uh, are you kidding me? If Chef even see's me in there he will _kill_ me." _She says sarcastically even giving Juanita a look to ensure her that she's serious she doesn't want to go in by herself._

 **Juanita:** "Oh please, don't be such a wuss."

 **Emily:** "How about this, we go in _together_ and look with each other." _She looks at Juanita making hand motions to open the tent's entrance._

 **Juanita:** "Ugh, whatever let's go if I get caught by Chef it is _all_ your fault." _She points to Emily._

 **Emily:** "Yeah, whatever _friend._ " _Emily says sarcastically, you can tell Juanita was annoyed with Emily because she said that. Both the girls slowly open the tent's door which is just a tarp type thing. Just as they were going to go in the camera shows Lucina running by herself._

 _ **Lucina:** "Where could they be?" She thinks to herself while trying to scan the trees in hopes she can spot one. _

**Conner:** "Trust m-"

 **Lucina:** "Ah!" _She screams because of the_ _sudden voice behind her._

 **Conner:** "Trust me, I've been searching here for quite some time now." _He finishes saying after he was cut off from the scream of Lucina._

 **Lucina:** "Oh, well thanks. I'll go and search somewhere else then." _She looks down and blushes obviously embarrassed._

 **Conner:** "Why don't you come and search with me?"

 **Lucina:** "Okay!" _Sounding joyful because she's excited to spend more time with him._

 _The two of them walk off in a different direction. The camera then show Kerri and Dylan entering the girls bathroom._

 **Kerri:** "Isn't it kind of inappropriate for you to be in here?"

 **Dylan:** "No, it shouldn't be... Besides its only the two of us in here."

 _Just as they are searching the end of the bathroom where the toilets are located they hear people entering the bathroom as well. They both quickly jump in to hide in separate stalls._

 **Dylan:** *Whispering* "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

 **Kerri:** *Whispering* "Shhh."

 **Unknown female:** "Do you think one will be in here?"

 **Unknown male:** "Let's hope so, we've searched everywhere."

 **Dylan:** *Whispering* "Why are we even hiding?"

 **Kerri:** *Whispering* "Well maybe because you're in the wrong sex bathroom?!"

 **Dylan:** *Whispering* "Uh Kerri?"

 **Kerri:** "Shh!"

 **Dylan:** "It's kind of important."

 **Kerri:** "What is it Dylan?"

 **Dylan:** "There is a key in the toilet..."

 **Kerri:** "What?! Grab it and lets make a run for it."

 _Dylan goes and reaches for the key gagging in the process, they both burst out of the stall to find Catherine and Josh waiting for them to "escape"._

 **Catherine:** "You both should learn how to be a bit more quite."

 **Josh:** "Yeah, and hand over the key you nerd."

 **Dylan:** "Never!" _Just as Dylan says that Catherine snatches it from his hand and runs for the exit. All three of them following after, bumping and pushing each other to try get to Catherine first._

 **Kerri:** "Get over here with that!"

 **Josh:** "Run for it!" _But Dylan quickly catches up and grabs it back from Catherine._

 **Dylan:** "Come on Kerri, we're almost there!"

 _Kerri and Dylan manage to make it to the cabins before Josh and Catherine. Making The Thunder Ducks with the first key._

 **Chris:** "Finally! someone made it here." _Chris goes and grabs the key from Dylan walking up to one of the cabins._

 **Chris:** "...and it fits!" _Kerri and Dylan celebrate with hugging and jumping up and down, while Josh and Catherine cringe and boo._

 **Chris:** *Over the announcer* "The thunder ducks in the lead with one key found! Just one more to go, and for the Demolition Monkeys! 2 more to go!"

 _The camera shows Vanessa, and Alexis searching around the top of the cliff._

 **Vanessa:** "There should be one around here somewhere, I seen that little notebook thingy Chris had, it had an X marked on the cliff!"

 **Alexis:** "Maybe it was for something else?"

 **Vanessa:** "I'm positive there is one around here somewhere."

 **Alexis:** "There it is!" _She yells while pointing over the cliff, towards the water._

*Static*

 _Shows Vanessa sitting on a rock._

 **Vanessa:** "So this lunatic Chris just had to go and put a key over the god damn edge of the cliff. Like how are we even supposed to get down there?!"

*Static*

 **Alexis:** "Maybe I can hold onto something, while holding onto you so you can reach down over the edge to grab it?"

 **Vanessa:** "No way in hell are we doing that."

 _After Vanessa was done saying that Jason came running up the cliff._

 **Vanessa:** "Great! We were in need of longer arms!"

 **Jason:** "Well what do you guys need?"

 **Alexis:** "Well we need you, to reach over and get that key!"

 **Jason:** "No way in hell."

 **Vanessa:** "That's what I said!"

 **Jason:** "Maybe all three of us can try use each other to reach over the edge and retrieve it."

 **Alexis:** "Actually not that bad of an idea, okay Jason you should be the one to reach over the edge since you have longer arms and Vanessa will be grabbing onto you, and of course I will hold onto the tree to secure us from falling!" _She points to the tree that will keep them from falling. While Alexis is saying that you can see Vanessa and Jason giving each other an uneasy looking face to each other._

 _Before they can do anything it shows Juanita and Emily standing in Chef's Kitchen searching for a key, Juanita was looking in the cupboards and Emily looking in the fridge._

 **Juanita:** "One has to be here somewhere." _After she said that she hit her head on the top of the cupboard she was looking in._

 _*Static*_

 _Shows Juanita sitting standing in front of the go pro camera just outside of Chef's kitchen._

 **Juanita:** "I better find one of those stupid keys, and if not Emily is going to pay for wasting our time looking in here."

*Static*

 **Emily:** "I'm sure we will find one around here somewhere, like why not hide one around the most _intimidating_ person on the island. It's Chris logic."

 **Emily:** "Hey, is everything okay? You seem bothered?"

 **Juanita:** "No its not that, I heard something in that room." _pointing to the door to the other room._

 **Emily:** "Do you think it's Chef?"

 **Juanita:** "Well, I hope not." _Just as Juanita says that she pushes Emily through the door that had a tiny crack in it. On the other side Emily was able to see someone in the far corner of the room looking under the table._

 **Emily:** "Woah, what the hell was that for?!" _Obviously yelling back to Juanita._

 **Juanita:** "Opps, it was an accident." _Smiling to herself as she says that._

 **Juanita:** "Wait is that who I think it is?"

 _Just after Juanita says that you can see Tye walk closer to the girls._

 **Emily:** "Tye? You scared me, I thought you were Chef." _As she says Chef she cringes._

 **Tye:** "No, not Chef." _She giggles a little as she says it._

 **Juanita:** "Well? Have you found a key yet?" _Pointing towards the tables._

 **Tye:** "No, nothing." _Even showing the gils her hands after she said it to show she was empty handed._

 **Juanita:** "Ugh, what a waste of my time. Oh yeah Tye? Trust me, nothing is over in the other room we searched." _Looking very annoyed while she said this._

 **Tye:** "Thanks." _She stands there until the girls walk past her and leave the tent._

 **Tye:** _She sighs then pulls out a key from her back pocket that she found around the tables in the dinning hall. Tye walks to the cabins where Chris was sitting on the steps in a slumped over position obviously sleeping._

 **Tye:** "Chris?" _She goes and pokes Chris on the head._

 **Chris:** "Huh? What!" _He shoots his head up and quickly stands up._

 **Chris:** "Oh, hey Tye." _She hands the key to Chris so she can get it over with._

 **Chris:** "Well would you look at that, where'd you find this one?"

 **Tye:** "Chef's Kitchen."

 **Chris:** "Wow, you know I kind of knew it was going to be you to find this one. Great courage my friend." _Chris takes the key and goes to one of the cabins, and it opens._

 **Chris (Over the intercom):** "The second key has been found, this means that both teams have found a key so far!"

 _The camera shows Conner and Lucina sitting in a tree._

 **Conner:** "You think we should start looking now?"

 **Lucina:** "Uh, I don't know. I'm having a great time talking to you Conner." _She looks away and blushes._

 **Conner:** "Oh okay, I'm having a great time too." _He smiles and uses his hand to move her head so that she is now looking at him._

 _The camera shows Vanessa, Jason, and Alexis trying to get the key._

 **Jason:** "Just a little bit more!"

 **Vanessa:** "He's almost got it!" _The camera shows Alexis hanging onto the tree on top of the cliff._

 **Alexis:** "Uh, you guys?!"

 **Vanessa:** "Just a few more inches."

 **Alexis:** "You guys!" _Screaming because just a few feet in front of her was a snake, one of her biggest fears._

 **Alexis:** "You guys! I have to let go!" _Alexis lets go of the tree which makes Jason fly over the edge first. Jason hanging onto Vanessa as he was falling off cause Vanessa to fall then Alexis._

 **The three of them:** "AHH!" _All of them land in the water safely_

 **Vanessa:** "What was that for!?" _Yelling at Alexis._

 **Alexis:** "I'm sorry it's just that there was a snake. It looks like it was ready to attack." _Looking sad as she said it._

 **Jason:** "Well that doesn't matter no more." _He pulls the key up out of the water with his hand._

 **Jason:** "I grabbed it before we fell." _Smiling to the girls._

 **Vanessa:** "Well what are we waiting for!? Lets get back to the cabins!" _The three start swimming to shore._

 _The camera shows Ryan and Onew looking around under the dock._

 **Ryan:** "Well, its no where around on top of the dock so it has to be here!"

 **Onew:** "Well how are you so sure it is around here?"

 **Ryan:** "I just have a feeling in my gut."

 **Onew:** "Well I hope your gut feeling is right."

 **Ryan:** "Here it is!" _He scraps the tape off that is holding the key up to the bottom of the dock._

 **Ryan:** "No wonder why we couldn't find it. Come on lets head over to the cabins before the other team can!"

 _Ryan and Onew start to run to the cabins. The camera then shows Vanessa and the other two running to the cabins all soaked._

 **Alexis:** "Come on! We need to hurry!" _The three of them get into sight of the cabins and they can see Onew and Ryan running to the cabins as well._

 **Jason:** "We're not going to make it!" _Vanessa quickly grabs the key out of Jason's hand and starts to sprint to the cabin._

 **Onew:** "Come on Ryan! You can make it!" _He stops running to catch his breath while Ryan continues to run._

 **Chris:** "Annnnnd the Demolition Monkeys are the winners!" _The camera quickly shows a replay of Vanessa reaching the cabins first._

 **Chris (Over the intercom):** "The third key has been found! This making the Demolition Monkeys the winners! The thunder ducks? Get ready to send someone home."

 _The camera shows team members on the Thunder Ducks looking mad and disappointed while sitting at the elimination grounds._

 **Chris:** "So your first challenge, a pretty easy one if I do say so myself. You guys are here because yall failed to retrieve the keys before the other team did, well I hope you guys picked who is getting sent home tonight.

*Static*

 **Ryker:** "I'm choosing Lucina only because she didn't help at all finding the keys."

*Static*

 _Shows Kerri checking off someone on a paper._

*Static*

 **Lucina:** "I hope I'm not voted off first." _Looking worried as she checks someone off of the paper._

*Static*

 **Chris:** "And the votes are in! The first person to come and put a wiener on their stick is... Ryan!" _Ryan walks up to Chris and grabs an uncooked wiener out of the package and starts to cook it over the fire._

 **Chris:** "Kerri, Dylan, Ryker, and Onew. You four are safe." _The four walk up and claim their wieners._

 **Chris:** "Juanita and Emily? You both are safe as well from elimination. This leaves Lucina and Conner, you two are in the finals because you both failed to help your team find the keys. Which we have faced similar situations in the past." _Chris shakes his head to himself._

 **Chris:** "And the person being sent home first is... Lucina."

 **Lucina:** "What why me?! This is so unfair!" _She stands up and raises her arms obviously in shock._

 **Conner:** "No it should be me to go home!" _He stands up as well in protest._

 **Chris:** "Well that's just how life goes, but luckily for you Lucina this isn't an elimination challenge! fooled you didn't I?" _He says while holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard._

 **Lucina:** "So what, I'm not going home?" _sounding confused but looking happy_.

 **Chris:** "That's right, come on we just got to know all of you guys. Wouldn't want to send you guys home so soon. You all can go back to the cabins unpack and head to bed. The next challenge will be in 3 days!"

 _After Chris finishes saying this the team celebrates and Lucina and Conner give eachother a hug._

*Static*

 **Lucina:** "I am so happy to still be here!"

*Static*

 _The camera shows to the outside of the ducks girl cabins. Lucina and Conner are sitting there talking to eachother._

 **Conner:** "I'm so glad you are still here, I don't know what I would have done if you actually left."

 **Lucina:** "Awh, thanks Conner. You are so sweet." _She gives a huge smile to Conner._

 **Conner:** "I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight see you tomorrow." _He stands up and steps in front of Lucina reaching his hand out and helping her get up off the steps._

 **Lucina:** "Sweet dreams!" _She blows a kiss to Conner and walks in to her cabin._

 _The camera shows Chris standing on the dock._

 **Chris:** "Well that is all for today folks, here on Total Drama Island!" _Lifting his hands up higher and higher with each word he says._

 _*Authors Note*_

Sorry I took so long to upload this chapter, the whole hospital thing took longer then expected and I've just been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any problems with how your OC was portrayed just send me a message or shout it out in a review. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
